Frostbite Spider (Skyrim)
Frostbite Spiders are creatures in . General information''Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom Frostbite Spiders exist in several varieties and can be found throughout Skyrim's wilderness, as well as inside dungeons and mines (such as Redbelly Mine). It is one of many insects (technically an arachnid) found living in Skyrim. They spit poisonous venom from afar and attack with their mandibles when up close. Their lairs are often strewn with webs which they can use to descend upon unwary prey from above. The Egg Sacs located throughout Frostbite Spiders' lairs contain Spider Eggs while the creatures themselves drop Frostbite Venom. Dungeons containing Frostbite Spiders often have webbing around their entrances. Inside, webs frequently contain the desiccated corpses of creatures and adventurers. These webs may also hide chests, urns, or passages; while some can simply be walked through, others must be cut or burned away in order to proceed. While they are usually the sole inhabitants of their residences, Frostbite Spiders will occasionally share an abode with Vampires or other creatures. While idle, Frostbite Spiders emit a curious 'purring' sound. Upon attacking, they will make a screeching, spitting sound. Types Frostbite Spider Frostbite Spiders stand roughly as tall as a wolf, and commonly appear in small groups. Four subtypes of standard Frostbite Spiders exist, each with different amounts of health. Wounded Frostbite Spider A single Wounded Frostbite Spider appears in Bleak Falls Barrow. Its size and abilities are both slightly less than those of Giant Frostbite Spiders. Another one can be found in Ysgramor's Tomb (not always and not on the "Novice" difficulty), along with one in Dimhollow Crypt once Dawnguard is installed. Giant Frostbite Spider Giant Frostbite Spiders are a considerably larger, more fearsome breed of the Frostbite Spider. Standing slightly taller than the Dragonborn, they are usually found within caves. While Giant Frostbite Spiders do not live together, they are often accompanied by several standard Frostbite Spiders. Two subtypes exist, with differing amounts of health. Lis Lis is a somewhat domesticated spider kept by Gabriella in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. She is friendly and will not attack unless provoked or if the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood. Trivia *Nimhe, "The Poisoned One", is a unique named spider that inhabits the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site beneath Markarth's Understone Keep. *In Riverwood, Frodnar and Dorthe can be overheard discussing dressing Frodnar's dog, Stump, up as a Frostbite Spider. *Hadvar exclaims, "What next, giant snakes?" after the first battle with the spiders. *Ralof hates the spiders, remarking, ''"I hate those things! Too many eyes, you know?" *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, as revealed in Glory of the Dead. *The Rift, Pale and Hjaalmarch seems to have more spider encounters than other holds. On a Road Only trip from Riften to Ivarstead, up to 12 spiders may be encountered. *Their behavior would seem to be somewhat derived from the Trap-Door spider, but reversed, in that they create tunnels above the prey and drop down, as opposed to the usual under ground. *Frostbite spiders bear a resemblance to Shelob as she appears in the the third and final film of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy, The Return of the King. *Frostbite Spiders located at Harmugstahl have been enchanted with magical cloak spells because of an experiment by the fort's resident mage Kornalus Frey, many of the spider corpses can be found lying dead on tables scattered around the cave, once you looted the venom from their inventory, they glow for a second. Those that are still alive each have a magical glow: fire, ice or electricity. *Curiously, Cronvangr Cave is the only spider lair in skyrim. Other places with spiders are within for example Falmer dungeons or caves, and only resemble a small grotto with a few eggs. *Spiders have no swimming animation. However, they do not stand at the waters edge, as most non-swimming creatures do. Rather, they walk into the water as far as they can without swimming and walk in place facing the player. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit . Gallery Skyrim Spider.jpg|Nord battling a Giant Frostbite Spider Wounded Frostbite Spider.png|Wounded Frostbite Spider encountered in Dimhollow Crypt. Goodbye Spider.png|Spider attack Appearances * References ru:Морозный паук